


Hysteria ➣ Ebisu and Shizune

by WarriorOwl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, and lots of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOwl/pseuds/WarriorOwl
Summary: ❛❛And I'm breaking out, escaping now, feeling my faith erode.❜❜A collection of one-shots that revolve around the man who was dubbed "Master Four-Eyes" and Tsunade's favourite right-hand woman, otherwise known as Ebisu and Shizune.[AU and Non-AU]





	1. who'll stop the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, fellas...
> 
> It's me yet again, back with a collection of one-shots on everybody's favourite pairing, the one and only EBISU AND SHIZUNE!
> 
> TA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!
> 
> No, seriously. And this may be updated even more often than my other books and the stories in this will be written to the best of my ability. Also, I want to drag you all into this rare pair ship with fluffy scenarios, lots of action, angst and awesome. And besides, I wrote these a century (it's been a month, but whatever) ago to piss my friend off, and it worked!
> 
> TRUST ME, I WILL POUR MY BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS INTO THESE ONE-SHOTS AND MAKE YOU SHIP THIS HORRIBLY UNPOPULAR PAIRING TO THE MOON  
> Alrighty, guys...
> 
> Let's get this shit crackin'!
> 
> •-----п-----Ж-----п-----•

The droplets of a faraway rain mercilessly hammered against the windows like bits of gravel and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard, but nothing else broke the silence of Shizune's study except for the rustle of paper as she leafed through an old file, hoping for a distraction so she could stop mulling over the events of the past few weeks.

Everything was a mess, with tidying up becoming the last thing on her mind after the incident. Her books lay in slumping piles on the table, several documents that she yet had to organise were stacked haphazardly on a nearby chair and the well-thumbed file lay open on her desk. Despite her best efforts, she still felt heavy with guilt, as if her kimono had been soaked through with seawater. She sighed, cramming the remaining papers into a drawer, straightening the pages carefully before shutting it.

For much time, Tsunade had been in a coma because of a turn of events that had led to her chakra reserves depleting during Pein's assault on Konoha. The odds of her surviving were painfully slim, and the only thing that gave Shizune hope was the fading pulse that she felt when she pressed her fingers to her mentor's wrist. Since then, she had been trying to rid herself of an unshakable feeling that everything would have been alright if she had intervened. If she had been there.

She swallowed, assuring herself for the hundredth time that it was going to be alright, but her nerves sang a song shriller than a dog whistle. If possible, she could check on Tsunade.

Sighing, she bustled past the threshold and flung open the door, only to be greeted by a warm breeze. She stepped outside, hitching up the skirts of her trailing kimono. The streets were mostly empty and soundless, apart from the occasional shinobi or civilian rushing past and the wind whistling in her ears. Fallen leaves spotted the roads with bursts of colour and floated idly in puddles of rainwater that still gleamed like coins in the distance, illuminated by the fading sunlight. She walked on, her heels clicking against the cobblestones. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to shake off the lingering feeling of guilt with no avail. Maybe if she was present, maybe if -

Shizune jumped as something cold and wet landed on her nose and looked up at the sky, which had started to spit drizzle at the streets again. Wiping another raindrop from her brow, she squinted into the distance at the blur on the horizon that was her destination and wondered how she would ever arrive on time to check on Tsunade. By now, the rain had started to fall heavily, and she was soaked to the bone, her sodden clothes clinging to her frame. She could only wrap her arms around herself, hoping that it would keep her from unravelling further.

The rain seemed to have stopped falling suddenly, droplets no longer pelting her head.

She turned and found herself staring at the very familiar face of a figure clad in black with eyes obscured by a pair of sunglasses who nonchalantly held an umbrella over their heads, his free hand jammed into his pocket.

'Hello, Shizune.'

'Ah, hello, Ebisu.' She smoothed down the rumpled fabric of her kimono, glad that it gave her an excuse to hide the blush that crept up her neck. She had known him since her academy days, and had found him rather unusual to begin with. Their relationship was atypically peculiar, one that she could not describe in words. They had started off as friends who simply acknowledged each other's existences and had stayed so for many years. But whenever nobody else was present, at the oddest and most desperate times, their presences seemed to linger near each other's like shadows. 'Thank you...'

But his sombre gaze had now turned to scrutiny as he stared straight at her, slowly lifting one of his eyebrows. 'It was nothing, really. I couldn't just let you turn into a block of ice, could I?' Shizune nodded steadily in acknowledgement, her nerves in tatters yet again as she registered their proximity, the back of his hand brushing hers. 'Where are you heading to? It seems rather incongruous to see you walking down the streets sopping wet, and that too during nightfall.'

'Well,' she said, 'I'm going to check on Lady Tsunade.' Her gut twisted at the memory of her mentor's waxen face as she lay unconscious, her pale fingers unmoving as Shizune sat at her side and squeezed her hand. Blinking back tears that threatened to fall, she straightened and cursed her vulnerability. Why did he have to see her like this?

'Ah, you really shouldn't blame yourself, Shizune.' Ebisu replied, and she felt her shoulders stiffen in defence. 'Your loyalty to Lady Tsunade has been unwavering. There are some things that none of us can prevent.' And with that he slid his hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Shizune squeezed back, lacing her fingers through his. Even after all those years of him training as a shinobi, she was surprised to feel the calluses on his palm. 'And besides, crying does simply nothing for a pretty face like yours.'

Shizune couldn't help but flush yet again, turning her face away momentarily as Ebisu hurriedly withdrew his hand from hers, clearing his throat and shoving his hand into his pocket.

Gosh, men were a truly perplexing species, especially this one.

'Hmm... it's getting late. Do you mind if I accompany you?' He turned to her, his arms still stiff at his sides.

'Not at all. Thank you, that's awfully kind of you.'

'After all,' he said coolly, the ghost of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, 'chivalry isn't dead. Yet.'


	2. leave me lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my darker one-shots, so I apologise in advance for making these two go through such hell - especially because I really love them as a couple! And in case you're wondering, the title song is Leave me Lonely by Ariana Grande!
> 
> •-----п-----Ж-----п-----•

• "She knew he was gone, when she felt alone in his arms." •

~ Atticus

•-----п-----Ж-----п-----•

Death had a twisted sense of humour - no shinobi could deny that.

But the last person whose life Shizune had expected to fade away like moonlight into darkness was Ebisu.

Reality had taken a while to sink in. Only now it was clear as day that she would never feel his calloused hand clasping hers, never rest her head against his shoulder as he absently toyed with stray wisps of her hair and never look into those eyes again - the eyes that had stared straight into hers, silently assuring her that the world of shinobi would see the light again, no longer plagued by bloodshed. But what hurt most of all was the knowledge that the man who had held her close during the darkest of days, the man who had glued her back together when she was broken, the man whose quirks never failed to endear her - he was gone.

She knew that their lives were like candle flames - they burned as brightly, but were just as easy to snuff out. He had been torn from her too early. She couldn't snatch him back from the gaping jaws of death, no matter how much she desired.

She had cried for him.

She had screamed for him.

She had ached for him.

Ebisu was more than just her lover – he was her soulmate and best friend. He knew what hurt her the most, yet he had never exploited that knowledge. He had seen her at her most vulnerable, when she was nothing more than a scared little girl with blood on her hands and scars on her heart.

Yet, in some mysterious way, he had still cared for her.

Shizune ached to hold him one last time, ached to hear his voice, ached to see his eyes crinkle with mirth when he smiled just once more. But most of all, she ached to merely speak to him again, confide her thoughts in him - he would always listen. But now, she had lost him to the war. 

She couldn't save him.

The memory of his death was still fresh in her mind. She could still remember how he had been impaled right through the heart during the Ten-Tails' attack an attempt to save her life. She had crouched beside him and held his hand during his last moments, ignoring the screams of terror and cries of anguish in the background. He had squeezed her hand with his own trembling one reassuringly, despite the fact that he would never return once death took hold of him.

Since the moment his heart had ceased to beat and his grip had gone slack, her guilt was an animal, fretting its claws at her resolve and widening the hollow inside of her. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't she stop him from being so reckless? Was there even a need to spill blood for the fruitless conquest to achieve peace that was war?

Sometimes, she wondered why she had even chosen life as a shinobi. Was the pain really worth it?

The wind howled in the fiercest of ways as she entered Konoha's only cemetery, clasping a bouquet of roses for him in her clammy hands. The sky was dappled pink and grey like the belly of a trout and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the clouds, which were an ominous shade of grey that signalled an impending storm. Gravel crunched beneath her feet as she made her way to the spot where Ebisu was buried, looking out for the familiar stone that marked his grave.

Sighing, she knelt down beside the spot and placed the flowers next to the old ones, wringing her hands as she sat in silence, her thoughts in a tangle. She couldn't bring herself to utter a single word, even though there were many things that she wanted to say. Shaking her head, she smoothed down her dress as she rose, casting another glance at his gravestone. If she wanted to say something, she'd better say it now.

Even though it had been nearly a year since his demise, not a day went by when she didn't think of him - when she didn't wish that he was still by her side. She had stroked Moegi's hair as she cried and wiped Udon and Konohamaru's tears at the man's funeral, wondering how she would face the days ahead.

'I miss you so, Ebisu.' 

But even though his death had broken her heart, she could still love him with every piece.


End file.
